


Oh Fuck Me. Literally

by JBE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, john dave johndave bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/JBE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes over to Johns house for a sleep over and ends up getting more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so you admit. You have a problem. Cool guys like you never admit something like this, but you decide to be honest. You are in some really deep, fucked up shit. Right now, you’re in your best friends’ room, in the middle of spying on what he’s been up to on his computer. 

You were talking to John about something, you think it had to deal with rope... you can’t remember exactly and the reason why is because as soon as rope came out of your mouth, John started blushing like crazy. You tried to get him to spill about why he kept on blushing, but all he would do is stutter and get even redder. You couldn’t get the image of him out of your head for some reason. You had a hunch of what it could be, so you decided to test your theory. 

You told John that you were hungry, and he went downstairs into the kitchen to get something for both of you to snack on. This should buy you enough time, because you know that every time john goes into the kitchen, he and his dad fight about what would be appropriate to eat. John tries to get something small, quick, and easy while his dad insists on some kind of sugary junk food that’s made from Betty Crocker. You don’t know why they fight every time, but you never asked. Nor do you intend to. You would just be pointlessly fueling the fire, anyways.

As soon as the door closed, you were sitting at his computer and entering his stupid lame-ass password. It was easy to guess what it would be, since he never stopped rambling on and on about Con-Air. You type it in and go straight to the latest history on his web browser. Oh shit! You almost say this aloud because you’re so taken aback. You even check the time and click on the last thing he saw. Yeah, you thought so. Right before you came over, he was watching porn.

Not just any kind of porn, but gay-ass porn with a lot of ropes, chains, and all kinds of shit. You glance at the door and think. You know that it’ll probably another ten minutes before the fight is over, so you decide to watch one. Just one, to see what kind of stuff he likes. Of course, on the off chance that he comes in while you’re still watching it, you could say that it was for ironic purposes only.

Your interest gets the best of you and you find yourself flash stepping around closing the shades and setting a box of Kleenex next to you out of habit and just in case. You then proceed to click on the video that’s already loaded and let it play. Suddenly you hear a loud, blasting moan from the computer, over and over again. Oh, shit. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck shiiiootttttt. You forgot to check the speaker volume!!

Apparently someone had it up realllyyy loud... You start to blush, thinking about John sitting here and watching this with it up that loud and jacking off. You concentrate and try to find the speakers. The moans keep on echoing and don’t stop as you try and find the speaker. Once you finally find it you turn it all the way off. Well, shit. You glance at the door again, knowing any minute that john would be running back up here to see what the fuck was going on. Total helllll.


	2. Chapter 2

You look around after a minute and blink. He still isn’t up here yet. Huh. Maybe he was too preoccupied with the snack fight to really notice. You cautiously look at the speaker again and turn it up the fraction of a bit, to where you can hear it and its more at a whisper. You look back at the screen to see that the video is still playing.

What you see almost makes you have a nose bleed, but you keep it together. One of the guys was covered in sexy knots of rope. There was a diamond shape rope pattern knotting across his chest and his hands were tied up, leaving him stretched out on a bed with his legs spread wide open. At this point, another guy had taken a long piece of rope and bunched it into almost a penis-looking shape and was putting it in between the other guys…. Oh… shiitttt…. You know your hard and blushing while trying prevent a nose bleed.

Now you know why john had been blushing so much earlier and didn’t want to say anything about it. You touch yourself slightly through your pants and groan. Yep, definitely hard. Without thinking about your surroundings, you fumble with your jeans and open the button and zipper. You immediately close your eyes and put one hand up your shirt to fondle with your chest. You imagine what it would be like to feel rope there, and you pinch your nipple roughly.

You gasp in pain and surprise, which makes you feel even better. The other hand ventures farther and rubs at the bulge in your wet underwear, just dying to get some action. You moan more as you hear a loud moan from the video again and open your eyes back up again to look at it, and notice John standing in the middle of the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. Oh, fuck me, you tell yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

You just lost after having a long fight with your dad. Not the usual kind but one about what you and your friend should be eating. You hate being force fed the crap that your dad makes. All he ever makes is starches from the Batterwitch, Betty Crocker. You both settled on him making low-fat cupcakes while you drink milk to wash it down. Honestly, what’s the point of low-fat cupcakes? To make you feel less guilty because you’re on a diet? You hope it makes them taste less horrible then the original ones. Next time, you get to eat whatever you want, is what your dad said. You doubt he will remember that, though.

You shake your head as you feel to be the adult in this house. Honestly, if you keep eating so much sugary crap, you’re going to get fat. Not just you, but also your best friend, Dave who eats over here a lot. He doesn’t seem to care because of the household he was raised in. You shudder at the thought of being in a worse predicament.

Your mind trails off to thoughts of Dave. You have been doing that a lot lately. It doesn’t take much anymore to get lost in thoughts about him. The first time you thought about Dave in a sexual way, you thought that there must be something wrong with you. It frightened you a lot, but by now, you’ve gotten so used to it. You even have little slips of reality where you can’t remember whether you’re day dreaming or not. Reality is lost to you. Your mind goes to what happened not so long ago and you start to blush again.


	4. Chapter 4

You had invited Dave over for the night in order to watch the Indiana Jones movie you just recently purchased. Dave said that he didn’t want to watch “an old crappy movie in black and white”. You defend it by saying that it’s a classic and that this one isn’t in black and white. He laughed and said “what’s his whip made out of, rope? I bet they didn’t even have leather back then!” 

You forgot what you were going to say because at the mention of rope and chain, you found yourself thinking about the porn video you watched just before he came over. You blushed madly because you couldn’t help but automatically think about the boy being tied up with rope. But, instead of that guy, you think of it being Dave… and what kind of expressions he would make. You wonder if he’d like it and then you think about whipping him… You couldn’t believe that you were having those kinds of thoughts about Dave when he was right in front of you, watching you from behind those shades of his with curiosity. 

After a while of having him interrogate you, he said he was getting hungry. You leapt at the thought having an excuse to get out of there. You even purposely made the fight last a little longer just to get your mind off of Dave. But now that your dad had gone to the story after using the last box of cupcakes, you had plenty of focus for your mind to wander. And wander it did. To Dave and what he would look like covered in ropes… You set about making a plate with a few of the vanilla cupcakes and poured to glasses of milk.

You hoped to god that Dave couldn’t read your mind so that it wouldn’t be awkward when you came back into the room. Maybe his mind will only be on food and he’ll forget about the whole thing. You climb the stairs carefully to your room with the tray and open your door with one hand. “Dave, I brought some-” You’re cut off in mid-sentence, because, holy hell, what is Dave doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Obviously, you must be in a dream. That’s the only explanation. You would pinch yourself but you still have the tray in your hands. All you can do is stare and let your jaw drop. If this is a dream, it’s definitely the most realistic you’ve ever had. Right now, Dave has his eyes closed with his head tilted slightly back against the seat and turned. His shades are halfway off of his face, but he seems too busy to notice. One of his hands is up his half raised shirt while the other is on top of his underwear. You have a great view because the computer chair he’s sitting in was turned to the door for some reason… Maybe he had planned it? You have no clue with Dave, but just watch.

He groans sexily which turns you on even more, then moves his head and opens his eyes. You were so transfixed that you didn’t even realize you haven’t breathed in a while. You didn’t want to move at all, in case it was a dream, because it was such a fucking good one. You didn’t want to wake up. Well, you’ll know in a minute.

His cheeks suddenly flush red as he finally notices you and readjusts himself. “H-how long have you been there?” “Um…” is all that you can say. You blink then take in your surroundings. Wow, it really isn’t a dream. You put down the tray of food onto your dresser before you accidently drop it. Just then, you realize there are other moans coming from the computer screen. You freeze and blush, knowing now exactly what had happened. You pray to god that it wasn’t the video you think it is.


	6. Chapter 6

You go over to the monitor and pause it quickly, making sure that it stops. Your friend surprisingly seemed to have enjoyed the video, with his state and all. You have a frighteningly evil idea of what to do next. You go back to the door, closing and locking it for good measure. You have no clue how long it’ll take your dad to come back, and frankly, you don’t want to be facing Dave as you say this. 

“So. You seemed to have enjoyed that quite a bit.” You hear faint shuffling sounds and wish to see Dave’s face, but you don’t want him looking at yours. You turn around anyways, too curious to resist. You find that instead of Dave staring at you like you’re an insane maniac; he’s blushing and not even looking at you. He’s busy concentrating on staring into thin air.

“Well?” you say, trying to provoke him to act. It seems like he can’t think of anything to say. You like the feeling of dominance, however slightly it may be. You grow more confident and throw logic out the window, possessed fully with desire.You stand in front of the now resisting to talk Dave and ever so slightly turn his chin and remove his glasses so that he has no choice but to look at you.

He isn’t used you being like this, so he raises his eyebrows, still trying to keep the cool kid act going. He clears his voice with a dry, feeble cough and licks his parched lips. “So?” he says, trying to still sound cool and not let his voice crack. You smirk at him, not convinced. You didn’t think that he was even capable of losing his cool, but apparently,he was.


	7. Chapter 7

You decide to tease him more. “So….. Why were you getting off without even asking me? I mean, that’s very rude of you, you know. You don’t just mess with peoples stuff then borrow it without asking.” You’re delighted to watch his emerald green eyes widen in surprise at this new information. He’s left to stutter, trying to give you an answer. “I- you- rope- food- alone- computer-” you can tell he has no clue of what he should say, which just makes it even cuter. You’ve never seen him this flustered before, so you decide to keep on pushing him.

“What was that about you and me being alone with a computer?” you say devilishly, trying to confuse him even more. “Sounds like fun to me” you say half-heartedly, not even intentionally meaning anything necessarily out of all the gibberish. Too late to take it back now. You see the mental gears turn in Dave’s mind as he says “Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

“Do what?” You choke out, half surprised that he answered at all; which makes your mind go blank. He looks at you, dumbfounded. After pausing for a minute, he dubiously says “…I thought you just said you thought it would be fun if you and I watched some of that rope video on the computer.” You think over what he said earlier and put two and two together. “Yes, of course. That’s what I meant.” you say, mischievously.

Before Dave can really reject the idea, or even catch on for that matter, you push the rolling computer chair which still contains Dave closer to the computer, as far as it will go. You then lean over the back of the chair and start the video over, turning the speaker up to a decent level. Since you’ve already watched the entire thing earlier, you don’t really care much for it. What you want to see is Dave’s’ reactions. 

He tries to look at you, but you aren’t having any of that. You lean over the chair as much as possible and deliberately whisper into his ear. “Keep watching, Dave. It just gets better and better, as you know.” you coax. You can feel him shudder slightly just from hearing your voice. You knew it was an arousing, excited shiver, of course. Just his reactions make you feel better than the movie. You want to try something on him. 

You look around your room quickly and find some yarn left over from one of roses’ birthday presents. You grab the black yarn and go back behind Dave’s chair and get a nice long piece of it to work with. “What the fuck are you doing?” Dave asks a bit nervously. “I had meant to ask you earlier...” you start to blush now, caught in the act of being over enthusiastic with your new experiment. “I want to try something.”


	8. Chapter 8

You try to stay cool, calm, and collected as your best friend starts to tie your hands against his computer chair with black yarn. Anyone else would probably think it was ridiculous, but it wasn’t to you. Not while staring at John’s computer screen, which had a porn video on it and to your embarrassment, it was turning you on. Of course, you were also turned on at the fact that John was trying to tie you up at the moment, even if you knew he was doing it wrong.

You dare to take a glance at john, who at the moment is busy tying your other hand now. You watch as he has a look of utter satisfaction on his face which makes your heart leap. You want to point out one of his main flaws in what he’s doing, but decide against it. Once he’s done with tying your hands down with the yarn, he looks over his work to notice you staring at him.

He blushes a slight pink and says “Stop looking at me and watch the video, its more entertaining.” You highly doubt that, but when you just keep watching him; he curses slightly and then goes behind you so you can’t see him, even if you want to. You decide to go back to watching the video as he told you to, but by now, you had totally lost interest in it. You hear a clamor of noise to your right and use your legs to turn the chair in the right direction so you can see. 

You try to stifle a low moan at what you see. John is bending over in his boxers, looking around in his dresser for something. You have no clue when he took his pants off, but you guess it’s a good thing. You're trying your best to not nosebleed over here, since you know that would be totally lame of you if you did. But after that sight, you couldn't help it as you felt a light wet trickle of blood slowly run down your face and into your mouth. Fuck. There goes the cool guy act. After another long minute of searching, John exclaims to himself as he finds what he was looking for. He looks over at you again to find you staring back at him with a bloody nose.You couldn't help but snicker at his expression, which was priceless.


	9. Chapter 9

You just had an epiphany of what to do about Dave looking at you all the time. You didn’t want to admit it, but every time Dave looked at you, it made you nervous. Not to mention you lost your train of thought a few times. You tip toe over to your dresser and take your long, heavy blue jeans off because they were starting to stick to your body and make you extremely hot. You then bend over in order to open your bottom drawer to your dresser and shuffle through it; trying to find one of the shirts that you’ve outgrown. You find it and let out a small but triumphant noise.

You examine the too small white sleeveless shirt, and instantly notice your fingers on the other side of the fabric. Granted, it was thin, but it was all you had. You were just going to make do. You wish you had better equipment, but it’s not like you planned this out. Not to mention, how were you going to explain why you wanted to buy rope and blindfolds to your dad? 

You sigh mentally to yourself and turn around to find quite a scene. Dave was at it again. You freeze in place and take in the site. Your eyes widen and your jaw drops. God, how you so wish that you had a camera right now. You look across the room to see a blushing Dave in your computer chair, staring at you while having a fresh stream of blood drip from his nose to his lips. He licks the blood away and bites his bottom lip, still staring at you intently. You immediately feel yourself blush while realizing that you are standing there in a shirt and boxers. 

You hastily go over to the chair and turn it around again. There’s no point in telling him to watch the video, because soon all he’ll be looking at is darkness. You use your teeth to tear at the thin fabric to get a rip going, then use your hands to rip it the rest of the way. Once it’s torn in two, you hastily put one of the strips over Dave’s eyes and tie it tight. You hear Dave snicker at the flimsy material and you quickly fold the rest of the shirt on itself then tie it on top of the first small piece of shirt a little looser.

You almost face-palm yourself as you realize that you should have just done that in the first place. You blush at your mistake, almost half tempted to redo the blindfold, but too embarrassed to admit that you made a mistake. You hope that Dave hasn’t noticed, and look at him. You feel better, now that you know he can’t see you.


	10. Chapter 10

After a minute, you see John try to compose himself after being taken completely off guard. You watch as he walks over to you and quickly turns the chair around towards the computer again. This time, instead of telling you to watch the porn, you hear a ripping of fabric. Suddenly, your vision gets blurred. 

It only takes you a few seconds to figure out that John is attempting to blindfold you with something, but the fabric is too thin. You try to stifle a small chuckle, but it escapes anyways. You feel more fabric being built onto the make-shift blindfold. Great, you think bitterly to yourself while biting your lip slightly at your new predicament. 

Now, you can’t see shit. You think about it now. He must be serious. At first, you thought that he was just messing with you. Now you know for sure that he isn’t. It seems kind of cute to you that he’s trying to be serious as if he knows what the hell he’s doing when he has no fucking clue. Of course, you have just as much knowledge on the subject as he does, if not less. You can’t help but shift nervously at the thought of having no control over what happens.

You can still hear the stupid moans from the video going. You wonder how long it will last and hope that it’ll cut off soon. Then you think it over and come to the horrifying conclusion that once it goes off, he’ll probably just play it again. Now that you’re thinking about it, it wasn’t actually the moaning of the video that got you so turned on. 

It was the fact that you were in John’s room, doing something like this with him near you. The thrill of being caught had excited you, along with the thought of John getting off to this. You lick your lips nervously and wait to see what happens next.


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, since you’re blindfolded and can’t see a damned thing, what happens next catches you completely by surprise. You don’t see what’s happening, but hell, can you feel it. You suddenly get hit a jolt of cold air against your legs as your pants are pulled out from under you, and you hear them land to the ground with a soft thud. Before you can question what’s going on, you feel a hand jerk down your underwear. You inhale sharply as you feel a warm hand slide over the hilt of your already hard member and grasp it tightly. “Ssshhhiiiittt” you moan loudly, as another sensation grabs your attention.

You feel a light tickle of something wet and warm caressing the top of your prostrate area in a teasing fashion.Your head automatically tilts back and you growl in the back of your throat as what you comprehend to be John’s tongue starts to press down harder.

Apparently, this is what he wants to hear because after you do so, he awards you. You feel the wet sensation of his tongue traveling your full length. You bite down on your lip hard as you can, while being consumed greedily by his mouth. You can feel the warmth of him and the sensation of his tongue. You want more. Automatically, you want to push his head down onto you, but since you are supposed to be tied, you better not.

Instead, you do the next best thing you can think of and thrust your hips up towards that general direction. You manage to make him go deeper, but then you hear a choking sound. The moment is gone as soon as you realize what you had just done. You automatically snap your head forward and look down at the general direction of where John is. Shit. You accidentally made him try put in more than he could manage. You wish you could see what was happening, but that was impossible with this damn blindfold in the way. 

“Take this off” you demand. Of course, you want to see if John’s alright. You almost choked him, god dammit. You couldn’t help but feel concerned as you heart ached once you realized what had happened. You don’t want to go through this anymore, not if it meant you might accidentally hurt him again. You hear a quick “No” from John and immediately stop what you were about to do completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing is going according to how you thought it would. Once you had seen Dave sitting there, completely at your beck and call, you decided to do the first thing that came to your mind. Of course, by this time you were getting hot again and decided to help Dave out too. You took your shirt off then grabbed the legs of Dave’s pants and yanked them off all at once.

You probably would have accidentally dragged him half way out of the chair if they weren’t halfway off already. You bunch both of the clothes together and toss them behind you. You look down intently at Dave and decide to do the best thing you can think of to get him stimulated. A blow job. You gulp, lick your lips, and kneel down; quickly pulling down his boxers and pressing your parted lips against him before you can chicken out.

Dave was sounding like he was going to protest, but once your mouth was on him; all he could do was gasp. You like the sound that he produces as you lick him slowly, thoroughly enjoying yourself. You tilt your head up slightly so that you can get a clear view of his face and smirk to yourself as he makes a really sexy expression along with even more pleasing sounds. You can’t wait to listen to him once he’s at his maximum height of pleasure.

You put your mouth around him, moving him around with your tongue. This feels strange to you, but not bad. Not in the least bit. You put in as much as you think you can handle and bob your head up and down teasingly.You get a satisfied moan as a reply. On one of the times that you go down, suddenly Dave decides to thrust himself even further. You can’t handle it all and you pull back in surprise. You really got caught up in it, and you blush bright red as you catch your breath.

“Take this off” you hear Dave say in a dead serious tone. You look up and see that Dave is getting upset now, but you are the one in command here. Not him. “No.” you say defiantly, and watch in pleasure as he stiffens. 

Putting your next idea into motion, you get off of your knees carefully then stretch. You go back to your dresser, open the top drawer, take out your pocket knife, and then walk back over to Dave. 

By this time, Dave had calmed down and looked far more willing. You still think that it was a disaster that that had happened, but you were kind of glad that it did. You knew after that little accident, Dave wasn’t going to go against your orders anymore. He didn’t want you to get hurt.

You go over to him and try to gain your composure. Of course, him not being able to see you definitely helped, but you also kind of wanted to see his expression when he sees what you have now. You go behind his chair and mimic a pose in one of your favorite action movies.

You can’t remember a lot about it, but you remember that the main character was being held hostage by a woman, and she was threatening him with a knife. Of course, you couldn’t remember the exact lines or what she did. This was probably a good thing; because if you did, you definitely would have done it. Instead, you lean against the chair and lick your lips in Dave's ear, then say in your best seductive voice “Don't move”.


	13. Chapter 13

“Don’t move.” You hear, seductively being whispered into your left ear. You would have jumped at the suddenness, but you could feel his body warmth emanating from behind you. Instead, you shudder at the pure raw satisfaction of listening to his voice like this. You obey him and suddenly feel a startlingly cold sensation against your cheek. It takes every ounce of your focus to not jerk away from the familiar sensation of having metal against your face. You have no clue what John is about to do, but you pray to god that he knows what he’s doing.


	14. Chapter 14

You have an idea of what you want to do, but you aren’t exactly sure of how to proceed. You want to take Dave’s shirt off, but you don’t want to take off his restraints; for fear that he might not want to go back to being tied up once he’s released. So, instead of lifting it off, you were going to rip it off. You decide to start at the bottom of Dave’s shirt and use your sharp pocket knife to rip it.

You get a small tear in the shirt and try to rip it the rest of the way with your hands to no avail. The fabric is too thick to tear with your hands at all, so you’re going to have to use the knife for the entire length of the shirt. Slowly and carefully, you concentrate on cutting it so that you don’t mess up. 

You’re about halfway up Dave’s chest when he suddenly sighs in relief- causing you to jump in surprise and accidentally cut him. It’s just a small scratch, but you can never forgive yourself for hurting Dave. You care too much about him. You realize that now and almost hit yourself for not realizing it sooner. The simple fact of the matter is that you love Dave.


	15. Chapter 15

After a while of being terrified that John would accidentally stab you or something, you sigh in relief. You have the worst possible timing ever. As soon as you do, you feel a slight slice of pain, right by your right nipple. Shit. It stings slightly, but it’s not too bad. In fact, the pain only deepens the pleasure. You still haven’t gotten off yet, so you were already in pain. 

As soon as he accidentally scratches you, John immediately stops what he’s doing and takes your blindfold off. You blink your eyes against the sudden dimly lit room and shake your head to get a focus on everything; thanking god that you finally got that damn piece of shit off. Never again, you swear to yourself.

You look to see John’s face close to yours, strained in concern. “D-does it hurt?” He asks in a pitiful voice. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” You lie, too guilt- ridden to say that you could still feel it but actually liked the sensation. He fiddles with the make-shift blindfold. “S-sorry” you hear him mutter while still looking down at the now untied shirt strip. You instinctively flinch as he dabs at the scratch. It was a little deeper than you had anticipated.


	16. Chapter 16

Your heart pangs as you see Dave’s face twist in pain due to the friction you applied to his new wound. You don’t know what to do; you’re so confused. Right in front of you is the person you love. You know that any normal person in their right mind would never hurt the one they love. Maybe you aren’t normal, because as Dave got cut; he made a really nice sound, which sounded like he was in both pleasure and pain. You actually like his response, no matter how wrong you know it is.

After looking up at Dave, you blush slightly while licking your lips. You can’t help but feel a little embarrassed, now that he can see you again. You just know that he’s going to be staring at you for a while. “I-I’ll be right back.” You stutter, quickly trying to think of an excuse while absently clenching your fist around something. Suddenly, you remember the cloth in your hand. You jump up and mumble “I’m going to go soak this to help clean your cut.” while walking as fast as you can to the door without running.

Once outside the door, you go straight to the bathroom, shut the door, and breathe a sigh of relief. You don’t think what you said made a lot of sense, but you hope you got the message across. Turning the faucet on, you hold the piece of fabric under the cold running water while slouching down and leaning into a more comfortable position. You set the piece of cloth to the side of the sink and splash some water on your face. 

You need to think. You can’t put the blindfold back on him, obviously. You have no clue how you’re going to stop from blushing at what you want to do next, but you are definitely seeing it through because you know that you are both hard, and you can’t stand it any longer. After getting some more water and putting it on the back of your, you take the damp strip of cloth and make your way back to your room.

Once there, you go straight to Dave without looking at him for too long and face at the task at hand. You use the wet cloth to lightly dab at the cut a few times.Once you know Dave isn’t hurting anymore, you take the two pieces of cloth and tie them together- quickly making a bandage to wrap his cut. You tell Dave to scoot forward some in his chair- which he does obediently.

Once his back isn’t pressed against the chair, you begin to wrap the wound as carefully as you can. You step back and view your handy work. There’s no doubt in your mind that the once small cut looks a hundred times more dramatic than it really is, but you doubt that it really matters. That’s not the problem right now. Right now, you’re trying to figure out how you’re going to get on Dave’s lap.

You contemplate sitting on him face to face, but the chairs’ arms are in the way. You wouldn’t have a place to put your legs. Then you think about sitting on him a different way and blush slightly as you realize what you’re going to do.


	17. Chapter 17

You pull Dave’s legs out in order to make him slouch a bit in the chair and you can’t help but notice the raised eyebrows you get in return. Pfft, even now he still hasn’t said much more than what was necessary. You smirk at that thought then, facing towards Dave; pull his boxers off all the way, then slowly take yours off as well. You can’t help but notice the difference in sizing between the two of you. You have to admit, he’s at least twice your size. 

You reassure yourself that it’s only because you haven’t fully developed yet. Or so you hope. By this time, you are blushing enough that you wouldn’t doubt if someone said even your ears were red. You focus again and press yourself closer until rub up against him. You gasp slightly and you hear Dave moan as both of your rock hard members slam against each other. Not wasting any time, you put both of your hands over both of you since you can’t fit it all in one hand, and start to pump.

You close your eyes and rock forward while still pumping. You can hear yourself and Dave moan, but you’re too caught up to concentrate enough on his facial expressions, regrettably. Instead, you have your head back, caught in sheer bliss. You pump one last time and squeeze, sending yourself over the edge. You shudder and can feel the warm liquid flowing out in an unimaginable pleasure.


	18. Chapter 18

You look down at yourself, now naked and very close to John’s visibly stiff member. You think that it suits him and hope that it doesn’t change, but you know better than to tell john this. You can’t believe that this is happening. There has already been a lot of things that frankly, you never thought that John would have even thought of, let alone capable of doing with his seemingly innocent mind. But here he was, proving you wrong yet again. He seems to get more daring by the second, because now he’s rubbing up against you and handling both of your members together.

It feels off because he isn’t griping very tightly, but having his member up against yours like this is more than stimulating enough. You want more though because it feels so good, so you sink even lower in your chair. This makes it easier on john, as you can tell. You let out a low, guttural moan as he pumps you both harder and harder; eventually griping the hilt of both of your members then shivering in pleasure. You can feel that he’s about to come. His moving and vibrating member along with looking at his sexy face is enough to send you over the edge shortly after he’s done.

You look down to see that both yours and his come went everywhere. Only a little got on john, you see thankfully. You don’t know what you would have done if you accidentally defiled his body like that… You see that for the most part, it went all over your chest. You can feel the warm, sticky semen against your stark naked body. You lick your lips and taste John’s fresh semen, as well as some of your own. You glance up quickly at John in order to see him blushing madly. He quickly looks away from you, probably too embarrassed and guilt-ridden for words. 

You can’t help but smile at that. Letting your eyes roam, they focus on both of your members. You realize that John still has his hands around both of you. “Going for another round already?” you ask him. When he doesn’t seem to quite get your drift, you look down meaningfully at his hands. He suddenly realizes this too, blushing even more if that’s even possible- and drops his hands immediately. He releases you both and your member falls back into place.


	19. Chapter 19

You let go of yourself and Dave, and look around the room; trying to look anywhere else but at him. You can’t believe what you just did to him, but even more; you don’t regret it. You know that both of you had liked it, but it was so humiliating and you hope that he doesn’t hate you now for pushing him into this. There’s one last thing you want to do before you untie Dave.

You want to tell him how you feel while he’s still tied up because if you don’t, you feel like you’ll lose all of your nerve. You gulp and wait until Dave sits back into his seat properly. You take a nice deep breath while closing your eyes and try to become calm. You fail miserably because just thinking about it telling him makes your heart flutter nonstop. Calm down, you tell yourself sternly. This is the first time you’ve ever had these kinds of feelings for someone, let alone acted on them. You lick your unbearably dry lips and realize that if you speak now, all that will come out is a croak. 

You look around and spot the food on the table. You go over and take one of the glasses of milk, and without another thought, you start to chug it; letting the liquid parch your thirst. Gross, it’s warm now. But you drink it down anyways, too thirsty to really complain. Some of it overflows and drips down your face as you tilt the rest of the glass forward. Once you’re done, you lick your lips, wipe your face, and sigh in satisfaction. Much better. Now that your thirst is quenched, you look over to Dave and realize embarrassingly that he was watching the entire thing.

You look down at yourself and have another revelation. You’re stark naked and he can see every inch of your body. Trying not to dwell on this, you go over to him and suddenly put your head on his shoulder. He jolts slightly in surprise, but other than that, he doesn’t make an attempt to move. He silently observes you, knowing you have something you want to do.


	20. Chapter 20

“Dave….” You mumble into his shoulder, and then realize he probably can’t make out the muffled nonsense. You straighten up and look at him. He’s looking back at you with concerned and curious eyes. “Dave…” you begin again, trying not to lose your nerve. “I….I…” You can’t look at him, it’s too embarrassing. You look away while feeling your cheeks blush again. “I…. Like You, Dave. A-and I mean more than a friend.” You add quickly, hoping he gets the message.

You don’t want to sound like you’re head over heels in love with him because you don’t want him to flip out on you. You just want him to accept the fact that you like him first. You’ll take it one step at a time and worry about that hurtle another day. You glance back at him to try and see his reaction, but his face was now pulled into a poker face. You couldn’t tell whether he wanted to hug you or knock some sense into you. For all that you could tell, his face was neutral.

Suddenly, he seems to have reached a conclusion and clears his throat in order to speak. “Stay back” Dave says. The quick and blunt rejection stings you. You turn around to and take a step towards your clothes, when suddenly you’re caught by the wrist and pulled on top of Dave. Slightly confused, you look at his hands in order to see that the hand that pulled you onto Dave was on your stomach now, not letting you go.

You witness as Dave jerks his other hand up and easily breaks the poor material. You feel your jaw drop as you realize what this means. “You could have gotten out of that whenever you wanted?” you say, going red with embarrassment. Dave just says simply “Next time, use better equipment.”


	21. Chapter 21

Before you can retort, you’re pulled into a quick kiss. Your lips touch, but your noses get in the way and make it uncomfortable. You try again; this time tilting your head slightly at a different angle. Much better, you think when your chapped lips meet his. You lick your lips once again and find that your tongue licks Dave’s lips as well. Liking this sensation, you lean in slightly more and lick his bottom lip, slowly starting to move into his mouth. You moan slightly at the sensation, knowing that you’re going to like it when you get deeper. Dave abruptly breaks the kiss, slightly flustered. 

He looks up at you. “Umm, not to spoil your fun, but can we please move this to the bed? This chair is starting to leave its checkered imprint on my ass.” You move back to let him get up to move to the bed and see that he was right. The fabric was clinging against his skin and there was small red checkered indents on his back and butt that showed where all the pressure of his body had been. You laugh at this slightly, since it’s quite a scene. Mental note to self, you laugh, no textured surfaces.


	22. Chapter 22

Before going right into a make-out session, you toss Dave back his boxers and jeans so that he can cover up while you do the same. You put on a new pair of underwear, and then pick out an over-sized shirt to wear. You don’t feel like putting your jeans back on because you still feel too hot, but you figure that Dave probably doesn’t care. You’d let him wear one of your shirts if they’d fit, but you guess that even a shirt that’s huge on you won’t fit his tall and muscle-toned body. 

“Hungry?” you say, looking at him then at the food. He nods silently and smirks slightly. You look over to where you left your now empty milk cup and realize you’ll have to get some more. Blushing slightly, you grab both cups and head back downstairs to get a refill. You put Dave’s cup in the fridge so that it’ll get cold again and just get another cup for now. You fill both cups then put the milk back and make your way upstairs again. Luckily, your dad is nowhere in sight or else he would have questioned you. 

You open the door to your room and go back inside to find Dave on the edge of your bed, eating one of the cupcakes. You close the door with your foot then go over and sit down next to him, handing him the new cup and placing yours onto the table. You wish you could have something more nutritional to eat, but you know that if you do and your dad finds out he’d be mad, not to mention you probably don’t have anything else other than milk and bread anyways. You lean over towards Dave and take a small bite out of his cupcake teasingly. It doesn’t taste half bad. At least it isn’t as sugary as the original ones your dad makes; although you suspect that the frosting he put on it more than enough makes up for it.


	23. Chapter 23

You look at the cupcake to find that there was more icing than there was cake. You sigh, closing your eyes and shaking your head at how ridiculous your dad can be sometimes. You feel a small something touch your nose, and open your eyes to see that its pink frosting from Dave’s cupcake. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” you say, smirking at him. You pick up your own cupcake with blue frosting. “Well then, take this!” you say and hit Dave in the face with it.

He knew it was coming, but he decided to get hit with it anyways instead of dodging it. The blue frosting goes all over his face, barely missing his eyes. You pull back the remainder of the cupcake to find that all the icing and cake went on him. You watch him as he licks away some of the frosting around his mouth then takes a finger, wipes off some of the frosting, and puts it in your mouth. You instantly suck on his finger, managing to lick off the icing and swallow it. 

You can’t help but pull a disgusted face at the overpowering sugary stuff. Dave laughs at you, knowing that you don’t like sweets very much. He leans over to you and whispers in your ear “ We can experiment more the next round” He says slyly, winking at you then kissing you, managing to get half of the icing from him onto you. You wipe it off and remember that Dave’s spending the night. You just know that you have a sweet night planned ahead of you.


End file.
